Forget Me Not
by DarkPitsNipples
Summary: The Chaos Kin attempted to take Pittoo's life-and nearly succeeded. Pit saves him alive and well...or is he? When Pittoo wakes up in Skyworld...he's no longer the Dark Pit everyone knew. Eventual Pitcest.


**Hey guys, its me! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about my other story Path to Freedom yet, I've just had a block with it for a while. in the meantime, have this new story i came up with! Also, I'll explain a few things at the end of this chapter, hopefully to clear up some confusion, if any.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus or any if its characters. Though I do wish I owned the Pits xD**

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

**Kid Icarus**

**Eventual Pitcest**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Lady Palutena!" Dark Pit watched his twin shout and run over to her. The goddess was on her knees, dazed, but no longer petrified.

"Lady Palutena! Are you okay?" he fretted over his goddess's well being, leaning down and close to her. The angel's face held nothing but concern. Finally, the goddess of light looked up to her captain.

"Pit?" she asked carefully, unsure if she was seeing real or not.

Having your spirit ripped out and turned to stone can really take the life out of someone.

The angel nodded, his eyes filled with joy as the goddess he risked his life for was okay. Palutena sighed in relief, and then reached out for Pit, hugging him tightly to her chest as would a mother to her child.

"Oh Pit! I'm sorry you had to go through that!"

"It's okay Lady Palutena," Pit replied, his laughter muffled against her. "I'm just glad that you're okay!" He wrapped his arms around her as well.

Dark Pit watched their sappy little reunion, the smallest of all small smiles creeping on his face. His red eyes lingered on his twin, whose face (when it wasn't consumed by Palutena's chest) was practically glowing with happiness. A small twinge was felt in his chest, but he ignored it.

It was time that he took his leave anyways.

Pittoo started walking to the edge of the platform, until a weird feeling tugged at him and he stopped on his heel.

Something was wrong. A creepy, tingling feeling was pulling on Pittoo's instincts. He looked around, craning his neck to either side of him.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Another tingling feeling was felt, but this time it was around his ankle. Dark Pit looked down at the appendage, all the while the sensation was curling around it and becoming uncomfortable.

A dust-like substance was coiling itself around his leg, _and it was originating from the Chaos Kin's corpse. _Dark Pit stared at it in disbelief.

_We killed it! We _killed _it! It should be dead! Why isn't it dead?! _The dark angel screamed in his head.

**_Foolish angel, _**a deep voice rang through his head, startling him. **_I may be weak and dying, but not so much as to not take you down with me!_**

Dark Pit screamed as the Chaos Kin constricted tightly around his leg and yanked him right off the edge of the platform.

The Chaos Kin moved quickly, its dust-like form moving in loops around his body and creating sickly burns wherever his skin wasn't clothed. It squeezed the dark angel's form, bruising it wherever possible. The pain was overwhelming, like he was being beat with a whip that was light on fire.

Pittoo felt a pressure in his skull. It began as a dull ache pressing into his temples, uncomfortable but bearable. Soon, though, the pressure gradually increased, gripping his whole head and transforming into a mild migraine.

And it _hurt._

_It hurts…it really hurts…pain, pain, pain….it all hurts…make it STOP, PLEASE!_

**_Are you suffering?_**

_Are you implying I'm not right now?!_

**_Such a mouth. Don't worry young angel, _**the voice cooed_, __**it'll be over soon.**_

Pittoo cried out in pain, his red eyes squeezing shut. He bit down on his lip, so hard that blood started to leak out and drip down his chin. The Chaos Kin was relentless, and definitely merciless. It tortured him, steadily inflicting the damage so much as to kill him slowly. Dark Pit tried to endure it; _he tried so very hard too._ But the pain was slowly suffocating him, both physically and mentally.

"Pittoo!"

_Pit?_

With enough force and concentrated willpower, the dark angel cracked open a red eye. His doppleganger was above him, reaching out his hand towards him in attempt to reach the falling angel before anything worse happens. Pittoo looked into his twin's blue eyes, and opened his mouth.

"Help me!" He forced his hand from the Chaos Kin's grip, reaching for Pit. He outstretched his fingers and arm as far as the appendages would go.

_Please…it hurts…._

The Chaos Kin hissed in Dark Pit's mind. **_Your look-alike here thinks he can save you, but I will allow no such thing!_**

Time seemed to slow down, and his heartbeat was the only thing he could hear as he watched Pit struggle to catch him.

Pittoo screamed.

He didn't even realize he was screaming. Extreme pain and pressure filled his head, as if someone was grinding his very mind with a cheese grater while crushing it with a hammer. All signals to his brain were cut off, and he could hear nothing, could move nothing. His body became numb to everything, except every little pinprick of the burns, bruises and pressure continually forming on his form. Tears pricked the angel's red eyes, and his vision started fading on the edges.

Whatever the Chaos Kin was doing to him, it _hurt like hell_.

"Pittoo!" Pit cried again, trying to dive faster through the air. The goddesses wouldn't give him the Power of Flight again, but that didn't stop the angel from diving over the edge after Dark Pit.

He _had _to save him, no matter what!

He refused to lose anyone else to the Chaos Kin!

Dark Pit heard the Chaos Kin laugh in his foggy mind.

**_Goodbye…dark angel, _**it spoke, the voice hauntingly clear through all the static and pain through his head.

The last thing he saw was Pit stretching his arm for him, and the feel of the angel's grip on his own.

* * *

The room was brown. Brown, brown, brown everywhere. The walls were made of a dark oak, the hardwood floors also a deep shade of brown. The bed matched the rest of the room, save for the white sheets. Even the goddamn pillows were brown.

Pit never realized how much he hated brown until now.

He rested in a plush chair (one with a horrendous pattern I might add), his hands curled in his lap while his legs criss-crossed over each other. His bright blue eyes watched over a certain black angel laying in his bed.

It's been nearly a week since the defeat of the Chaos Kin. Even though everyone was in good spirits now that the creature was dead, an angel and his goddess returned to the ruins of Skyworld with heavy hearts.

The Chaos Kin tried—and nearly succeeded—to kill Pittoo. When Pit had finally caught him in the air, he felt the Chaos Kin's force. It burned his hand slightly, but he did not let go of Dark Pit. When he felt Pittoo's own grip go limp though…

The fear that gripped his heart was unbearable.

Despite the Chaos Kin's attacks, he pulled the other angel close, embracing him and trying his best to shield him from more damage from the vile creature. Its attacks hurt, but it was bearable.

Anything was if it meant saving him.

Pit called for Viridi, who immediately beamed them from the Chaos Kin's presence. The goddesses gasped (well, mainly Palutena since Viridi had too much pride) at the dark angel's condition. Dark blues, blacks, and sickly reds blemished his pale skin, mixing to create some god-awful sickly color to his skin. His black and gold toga was tattered and even shredded in some areas. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose, and his breathing was very light.

"He's gonna die if you don't help him soon, y'know…" Viridi spoke. "You guys should leave now before that happens."

Palutena nodded, "She's right…let's get him into a hot spring quickly." Pit said nothing as he nodded and stood up, carrying his dark half bridal style. In a short moment, blue light covered the three of them before they were beamed back to Skyworld.

Pit made his way to the nearest hot spring, all the while taking in Skyworld's condition. It hurt to see his home like this, but he knew that Lady Palutena would take care of it in no time. He arrived at the hot spring in no time, and walked right into the steamy waters.

"Make sure you don't put his head under," the goddess of light spoke to Pit through his laurels. "He's unconscious and we don't want to risk drowning him.

Now standing to his waist in the spring, Pit knelt down, covering Dark Pit's body with the warm water. He watched as the bruises and burns began to fade, the purifying waters working its healing magic on the dark. The light angel scooped some water in his hand and poured it on Pittoo's cheeks, smiling softly as it worked wonders on the abused skin.

Pit removed the dark angel's ruined toga, leaving his upper torso only in its black and gold undershirt. He rolled up the garment and examined the healing wounds, making sure each one faded as it should.

_I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner… _The normally joyful angel's face fell even more—if that was even possible at the time.

As he was making sure every single injury was clearing up the way it should, Pit noticed something about his dark copy. He seemed…skinnier than himself. If Pittoo was a copy of him, then he should have all of Pit's physical qualities, minus the colors, right? Dark Pit did possess the same muscles as Pit (who smiled to himself for having such a good-looking body), but their build and firmness was…less. Dark pit's skin was also a shade or two paler than his light counterpart.

_Is he…mal…mal…ugh, whatever the word is. He isn't eating much at all, I believe though…maybe Lady Palutena should look him over._

Pit stayed with Pittoo in the hot spring for about an hour. After he was sure the wounds were healed enough to call him alive, he brought the unconscious angel to the goddess, who in turn confirmed that Pittoo was indeed udnerfed. He would need to eat as soon as he woke up.

And now, almost a week has passed, and even though Pittoo's injuries inflicted from the Chaos Kin were long gone, the angel was at threat from dying of starvation now.

Pit sighed. He felt guilty. No, not about the incident with the Chaos Kin, but about his other half's current predicament. How did he not notice? Pittoo showed up a few times during his missions, but how did Pit not noticed his deteriorating condition?

…well, he _was_ more focused on trying not to be killed by his other half at the time. Not how good-looking (or in this case, sick looking) he was.

_But, there was the fight in the Chaos Vortex…I should've paid more attention…_ his thoughts were interrupted by a low growling noise. Despite him being alone (except for Pittoo, but he was unconscious and unconscious angels can't do much but sit there and be unconscious), the light's cheeks flushed a bit from embarrassment.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat…" he spoke to Pittoo, but it fell on deaf ears. He smiled a sad smile and gripped his doppleganger's limp hand for a moment. He was about to release his hand and leave for the heavenly room known as the kitchen when he felt the dark's hand twitch.

Pit stopped dead in his tracks and looked at dark Pit for any signs of life. His blue eyes locked on his sleeping face.

There wasn't any change.

The small amount of hope left in his chest shrunk, barely dwindling. Pit sighed, knowing not to get his hopes up much anymore.

That was what he thought, until the seemingly lifeless hand he was holding started to lightly squeeze his own. The young angel gasped, completely surprised that Dark Pit was starting to waken.

_Wait, he's waking up? Oh my gods, he's waking up! Yes! Finally! _Pit took the dark's hand in both of his now, and leaned in close to his face.

"Pittoo? Pittoo, can you hear me? Are you awake? Pittoo?" Pit rambled excitedly.

The only answer he got was a small groan.

But hey, it was something.

"Ah, Pittoo! I'm so glad you're awake! Well, not completely since you still have to open your eyes, but you made a noise! That's something!" Dark Pit let out another strained noise, and finally, his wine red eyes fluttered open.

Pit smiled brightly, his blue pools mixing with the red. "Pittoo!" he sang, "morning!"

The now-awake dark angel glanced around the room he was in, his eyes taking in his surroundings. Pit waited patiently for him to notice his presence. After what seemed like forever, Pittoo rested his gaze on him. The cheerful angel flashed him a bright smile.

"How're you feelin'?" Pit didn't get a response. He glanced at the black-haired angel, and his smile fell. An expression that he's never seen was present on his features…

Fear.

"Pittoo? What's wrong?" He felt Dark Pit's hand stiffen. He opened his mouth, and in a dry, raspy voice, replied with a question of his own.

"Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Damn, what a cliffhanger.**

**Aaaaaaaanyways, here's a few things to help keep things clear:**

**1) This is my spinoff version of Chapter 21, and I am fully aware that some of the actions performed in this are variated from the original. I wrote it this way because it goes with the story.**

**2) Pit did not use the Power of Flight to save Pittoo for a reason, and it is possible to save him without it. It just takes...a little longer.**

**3) One of my Kid Icarus headcanon's are that since Dark Pit does not live in Skyworld, and it is not revealed on what he does outside of Pit's story, I believe it is much harder for him to retrieve food. He usually would resort to stealing, and sometimes hard work for food, but mainly he does not eat nearly as much as Pit (though I do believe Pittoo has a large appetite as well, since he is still technically Pit), which results to him being slightly skinnier. I just exaggerated it in this fic. A lot.**

**Well, that's it for that. If there are any questions or any typing errors in the story, please let me know! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Forget Me Not!**


End file.
